Chocolate and Cigarettes
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: A collection of Matt/Mello/Matt stories...overall warning: yaoi, language, SPOILERS....individual warnings are listed at the beginning of each story
1. Crazy

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me...neither does Nintendo DS

Warning: Yaoi (meaning boys being naughty together), language, and references to sex

A/N: written to Crazy Bitch by Buckcherry

Crazy

Matt sat up in bed, sheets pooling around his waist. He hissed when the air hit his back. Turning as much as possible, he tried to see why it hurt so bad. Something caught his eye, but he couldn't really see. So, standing and finding his boxers, he made his way to the bathroom.

The harsh lights of the room made him squint and he longed for his tinted goggles that sat in the bedroom beside his DS. After blinking, his eyes became used to the change and he approached the mirror. With some maneuvering that served nothing more than injuring him further, he looked at his back in the mirror.

It looked like he had been mauled by a cat or something. Long red scratches ran the length of his back, crossing in sections and still bleeding in others. "Damn it, Mello."

Sighing, he stepped back out of his boxers and into the shower, twisting the knobs until slightly warm water hit his spine. He sucked in some air between his teeth at the feeling. "I should be used to this." He said to no one in particular.

Back in the bedroom, Mello groaned awake, the sound of the shower disturbing his sleep. "Goddamn it!" He sat up, cringing at the pain shooting from his lower back but ignoring it for the most part. "I'm trying to fucking sleep!"

The shower's faucet creaked shut and within a few minutes Matt stepped out of the bathroom, towel around his waist and hair dripping wet. "Yeah well, this..." He turned and pointed to his back. "...woke me up."

Mello stood to his knees, not even bothering to hide himself, and crawled over to where Matt was by the edge of the bed. He used the red-head's shoulders to balance himself and licked at the wounds. "But you know you liked it."

Matt shivered. "Shut the hell up."

Mello wrapped his arms around Matt and pulled him backward, moving so he wouldn't be the one Matt landed on. "Come back to bed."

Matt looked up at Mello, the blonde's hair tickling his cheeks. "My back hurts."

"So?" Mello grinned. "You know you like the way I fuck you."

Matt lit up, his face turning red. "Shut up." And he pulled the blond down to his level. "It's my turn, bitch."


	2. Dance

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me

Warning: Yaoi (meaning boys being naughty together), language, and references to sex

A/N: Written to Faggot by Mindless Self Indulgence

Dance

His hip rotated with the music. Spiraling and twisting in ways that shouldn't be possible but he made it so. His entire body seemed to twirl like a liquid. As the song sped so did his body until his hair was spinning out, his body was nothing more than a leather-clad snake.

From his mouth sprang the words, singing them in a husky tone that begged to be fucked. His entire being begged for it as he fell down without landing and slowly came back up, grinding against the body of the man he was dancing with.

That man tilted his head, a lopsided grin painted on his lips. His eyes peered at his blond prize, watching with excitement and waiting for the next step that surely led them to a bed somewhere. He didn't really dance much, just moved a little to the music. No matter what, his friend would have outdone him on this floor.

"Come on." Said the blond, beckoning with a glove-clad finger. "Don't just stand there." He slid up against the other male, grinding from the front. "Dance with me."

The man shifted his head down, red hair falling in his covered eyes until he was level with the other's ear. "I'd prefer to dance on a more intimate floor."

The blond let a sly smile onto his lips and a pink tongue peeked out to lick at them. "Sounds like fun." He turned around and continued his dance, gyrating back against the other's crotch. His arm came up and hooked around the back of the red-head's neck. "But right now I want to fucking dance. Later we can fuck."

The red-head chuckled. "You win."

Together they danced on the floor, hips against one another's in the most intimate of natures. The lights around them jumped and shifted with the music, putting a spotlight of multi-coloured beams on them, lighting them up and darkening the rest of the world.

As the song came to a close, the two men made their way off the dance floor and into a booth, both gasping for breath. They each ordered a drink and waiting for their pounding hearts to calm before they went onto other strenuous activities.

The blond took a sip of his drink, alcohol burning his throat but paid it no mind. "Hey Matt."

The red-head looked up, setting his own drink down. "Yeah, Mell?"

"Meet you in the bathroom."


	3. Finale

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me

Warning: Yaoi (meaning boys being naughty together) and language

A/N: Written to Samson by Regina Spektor...this story is meant to be slightly confusing due to mindset

Finale

He remembered back when they were kids. They used to be so happy, running and playing. Laughing. When was the last time he heard him laugh? It was so long ago. It used to sound happy. Would it sound broken now? Broken like his smile, like his eyes, like his soul? Would it sound slightly manic, like he was now? Or does that innocent child still struggle in that burned body, kicking and screaming in it's room, wanting to be left out.

A laugh escaped Matt's lips. He could just image that child. His golden hair long and straight, eyes blazing with a blue fire that can't be extinguished. Dressed all in black. His fingers wrapped around the bars of his own prison cell set up by himself.

Before he knew it, he was crying. Half of the tears weren't even his. He cried for that trapped child because the child couldn't cry himself.

"Mello...you fucking idiot..." He laughed through fogged goggles and turned the wheel of the car, half blinded by his tears.

He remembered the first time they kissed. It was back when they were still too young to actually know what it meant. He remembered how Mello blushed despite this and kissed him again. The next time they kissed, they both knew what it meant...and what it could lead to. What it did lead to.

And then Mello left...L was dead and he wanted revenge. He just left Matt behind. No matter what the red-head tried, it was all futile. The blond had made up his mind. A week later Matt was gone too, off looking for Mello.

It was a long time before they met again. So long before they found one another. The boy Matt had fallen in love with was gone and a scarred, slightly insane man was left in his place. He loved him just the same. That child was there...just trapped was all.

When Mello told Matt the plan, he just nodded. That spark was back in his eyes that had been gone for so long. The child peeked through sadly, wanting to play but was only allowed to look through the windows.

"I can't believe I'm about to die for you." Matt knew he was going to die. He knew the moment he had turned that wheel, the moment he had agreed to help, the moment he found Mello, the moment he fell in love. So long ago.

He stepped from the car, trapped like that child. Whatever he said didn't really matter. He knew they were going to pull the trigger. The entire crowd of them, each one a supporter of the man who killed L and took away his playful blond child, was going to shoot him.

He barely felt the bullets tear into his skin, hardly felt the blood trickle from his body. Hardly felt anything at all. Hardly heard anything at all. In fact, the tears were so thick now, he couldn't even see. His senses filled with Mello instead. The taste of Mello's mouth. The sound of Mello's laugh. The feel of Mello's hair. The smell of Mello's skin.

The sight of a small child wanting to play.

"Mihael, you're such a fucking idiot."


	4. Shut Me Up

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me

Warning: Yaoi (meaning boys being naughty together), language, and references to sex

A/N: Written to Shut Me Up by Mindless Self Indulgence

Shut Me Up

Sex for them was nothing but teeth and blood, nails raking down flesh and screams of both pain and pleasure mixed into one soundtrack. Sex wasn't "making love" or anything corny like that. Sex wasn't even sex. Sex was fucking. The loud, wet, "I can't move" kind of fucking.

It didn't matter where they were at. If they felt like it, they would fuck on the dance floor. They often did, grinding against one another till they both reached that point, not a soul around them noticing anything other than two very zealous dancers. The bathroom was often times locked or barred in public, both of them in there panting each other's name in ragged voices, having it play back to them off the tiled floors and dingy stalls. Watching each other in cracked mirrors.

At home it was the same. The bed sheets were sprayed red and white, cleaned nearly every night as a result only to be messed up again the next time they were alone together.

Every once in a while, though, something happened. Their fucking turned into gentle moves. It was a different kind of exciting. A kind that meant that the one meant more to the other than the world and everything in it. Those nights they spent curled in each others arms afterwards, listening to their mingling heartbeats and wondering when they would stop, hoping that if they did it would be together.

But then the next day it would be back to fucking and screaming and blood.

Although he was usually the one on the recieving end of the talons, Matt didn't mind his scarred up back. It just showed that he belonged to someone. He was Mello's. The bite marks he left behind said Mello was his. Nothing could change that.

With his eyes, Mello pushed Matt down to the bedding. He crawled on top of the red-head, moving like the predator he was. Matt smirked. Another night of fucking.


	5. Curious Kisses

Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note

Warnings: Pg-13 level sex (so...not much to worry about)

A/N: Here's a little something I just thought up while listening to some music...I started out with Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (don't own obviously)...definitely not what I finished it with...Also, I typed this up at 4 in the morning...so if you find grammar mistakes, that would be the reason why

Curious Kisses

It started out as just simple childish curiosity. The older kids did it, even though one of them were usually a boy and the other a girl, so why not try it for themselves? They were just two kids looking for more fun and eager to try new things. To them, it was a simple kiss to express their friendship.

As they grew, it became more. They found out more about romance and love, but also learned the taboo of their kisses. That didn't stop them. Gently they pressed their lips to one another's in the darkness of the shadows, where no one watched, or hidden away in their room.

As they grew the simple kiss evolved, became more heated and more expressive. Their lips parted, tongues met, lips were bruised. These kisses did something funny to them. Tentatively, they touched at the tingly places, blushing deeply and moaning against one another, staying as quiet as they could so they didn't alert anyone.

Their explorations grew until it finally happened. It started with a hello kiss. One threw their arms around the other and deepened it. The odd warmth invaded them, burning their bodies more and more until they couldn't stand it any longer. Clothes were shed and piled on the floor. Not knowing exactly what they were doing, they went by pure instinct alone. Kissing wherever their lips would fall. Nipping and biting, sucking and licking until they both squirmed and panted. Then they started. At first it was painful. Very painful. Nails bit into flesh as innards were torn. Blood stained the sheets and they almost called it quits. It wasn't fun. Then something changed. The pain shifted into pleasure they hadn't felt with their eager hands.

Neither lasted very long that first time. The sensation overpowered them and they both let out shuddering moans at the same time, each other's name uttered in a breath. They fell into each other's arms, dreamily kissing before falling asleep, their bodies pressed against one another amidst the crinkled sheets and warm sunlight.

But then it all changed and they separated. At night, they lied in their cold beds, dreaming of curious kisses and the scent of each other's hair. Around them, the world fell apart. It dissolved into a chaotic spatter of blood and tears. More than ever, all they wanted was to be together, back in the days when they didn't have a care in the world. Back when they could share a kiss.

Even when they did finally meet again. It wasn't the same. Their love was a violent one. Bruises and slashes. Pain. Sometimes too much pain. Still, it never equaled the amount that they suffered when separated. This pain was welcomed and made them feel real. It reminded them that the world was in turmoil. If they were too gentle, they may have their hopes brought up only to be crushed when they walked out the front door.

When the news came on and announced the death of one of them. The other was crushed. Their thoughts were brought to a halt and they ran on auto, not even caring if they died at the end. In fact, the thought of death was a welcome one.

When that wish was granted, their thought went back to taboo kisses and tingly places. A smile appeared before disappearing shortly. This world wasn't meant for smiles. Those memories were.

For both of them, the last thought was this: Was the other thinking the same?

* * *

You have no clue how sad this story made me.


	6. Shattered Glass

Disclaimer: Death Note does not belong to me

A/N: Done while listening to Boats and Birds by Gregory And The Hawk, a really pretty but kinda sad song.

Shattered Glass

Matt laid on the bed that he and Mello had shared only hours before. It smelled slightly of sweat and sex and the chocolaty aroma that was undeniably Mello. He buried his nose in a pillow, the one that held the scent of sweet shampoo rather than his spicy one. A raking sob escaped from his lips, tears leaking from his eyes and covering his goggles with a misty screen. Shakily, he reached up and lifted the goggles away, throwing them blindly across the room, relishing in the _smack! _that sounded as they flew into the wall.

With nothing to stop them, his tears flowed freely, dampening the pillow. Each sob that managed to fight its way out was trapped, getting muffled in the fabric. They could still be heard but he had less of a chance of people knocking on the door worriedly.

Even so, a knock sounded, but Matt didn't have the strength to do anything about it. He merely laid there, crying loudly into his lover's scent.

After a few moments of light tapping, the door creaked open. Hesitantly, Near entered the room, walking over to the bed and sitting down. It took a moment but once Matt realized the albino's presence he pretty much threw himself at the smaller boy, wrapping his arms around his waist and crying into his stomach. His sorrowful wails much more audible without the pillow muffling him.

Near came into this room knowing exactly what Matt would do and was already prepared for the contact. Calmly he placed a hand in Matt's hair, threading his fingers threw the crimson locks soothingly. His normally expressionless eyes were tainted with sadness, not liking how broken Matt was. In his head, he cursed Mello viciously, something he'd never do out loud, for hurting him so badly.

They stayed like that until the tears dried in Matt's eyes, leaving him with a hiccup and a sore throat. Even then, Matt kept his arms around Near, shifting to rest his head rather than smother himself and Near kept on carding his fingers through Matt's hair. Eventually, Matt fell asleep, having tired himself out. Near let him sleep, he knew this was the only time he'd ever have the older boy.

Even if he was nothing but shattered glass.

* * *

And another sad one...sorry it's been so long since I last updated this. I don't get ideas very often that I actually follow through on...


End file.
